dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
PRODUCE 101
Detalles *'Titulo:' PRODUCE 101 / 프로듀스 101. *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Género:' Programa de Talentos, Reality Show *'Número de temporadas:' 2. *'Cadena:' Mnet Sinopsis Es un programa de supervivencia donde 101 Trainees de grandes compañías tanto de Corea como de fuera. Entrenaran y finalmente 11 de ellos (as) serán seleccionadas por Mnet para ser un grupo proyecto. Este grupo se mantendrá junto y promocionará un álbum, single, que será lanzado bajo la compañía discográfica YMC Entertainment, el proyecto se realizará alrededor de un año. Cada miembros que consigan ser elegidos por votos netizen y expertos lanzará un single debut, y luego promoverán juntos. El grupo estaría debutando a fines de la terminación del programa. Sin embargo, los (as) miembros regresaran a la agencia que representaron y podrá debutar bajo sus propias agencias como parte de otros grupos cuando termine el proyecto. El nombre del grupo de la primera temporada escogido por los propios fanáticos fue I.O.I Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Temporada 1 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 22-Enero-2016 al 01-Abril-2016. *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11:00 PM. *'No. de episodios:' 11 + 1 Especial. *'Tema de apertura:' Pick Me. Mentores *Jang Geun Suk (MC) *Jea (Entrenadora Vocal) *Kim Sung Eun (Entrenadora Vocal) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Bae Yoon Jung (Entrenadora de Baile) *Ray Yang (Entrenadora de Fitness) Ganadoras #Somi (JYP) de Unnies #Se Jeong (Jellyfish) de [[gugudan]] #Yoo Jung (Fantagio) de [[I-Teen Girls]] #Chung Ha (M&H) solista #So Hye (S&P) actriz #Jie Qiong (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Chae Yeon (MBK) de [[DIA (Grupo)|DIA]] #Do Yeon (Fantagio) de [[I-Teen Girls]] #Mi Na (Jellyfish) del [[gugudan]] #Na Young (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Yeon Jung (Starship) de [[Cosmic Girls]] Eliminadas # Si Won (DreamTea/Trainee) # Chae Kyung (DSP/miembro de APRIL, I.B.I y C.I.V.A) # Hye Ri (Star Empire/miembro de OMZM) # Cathy (MBK/miembro de DIA) # Hae In (LOEN/miembro de I.B.I.) # Na Young (Jellyfish/miembro de gugudan) # Si Ra (Youth Music/Solista) # Park So Yeon (LOEN/Trainee) # Jeon So Yeon (CUBE/Trainee) # Eun Bin (CUBE/miembro de CLC) # Eun Woo (PLEDIS/miembro de PRISTIN) # Kyeong Won (PLEDIS/miembro de PRISTIN) # Min Gyoeng (PLEDIS/miembro de PRISTIN) # Ye Bin (PLEDIS/miembro de PRISTIN) # Si Yeon (PLEDIS/miembro de PRISTIN) # Su Hyun (LOEN/miembro de I.B.I) # Hye Lin (SS/Trainee) # Da Jeong (Hello Music/Trainee) # Yu Mi (Blessing/Modelo) # Do Hee (Elephant/miembro de Twinkle) # Han Areum (Elephant/miembro de Twinkle) # Joon Hee (Elephant/miembro de Twinkle) # Sol Ee (Elephant/miembro de Twinkle) # Si Hyeon (Happy Face/ex-Trainee) # Ri Yu (nh emg/Trainee) # Eun Bin (Nextar/Trainee) # Kim Jisung (N Entertainmet)/Actriz) # Kim Su Hyun (Mystic/Trainee) # Se Young (LOUDers/Trainee) # Min Ji (Magic Fresh/Trainee) # Ye Ji (Star Planet/Trainee) # Mi So (2Able/miembro de A.DE) # Su Yeon (2Able/miembro de A.DE) # Ji Yeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Niwa Shiori (MAJEST/Trainee) # Su Hyeon (Happy Face/ex-Trainee) (bailarina) # Hong Eung (Happy Face/ex-Trainee) # Soo Yeon (Happy Face/ex Trainee) # Woo Jung (Solista (D.A.L)/Happy Face) # Ja Yeon (Happy Face/ex Trainee)(modelo/actriz)) # Kim Yun Ji (Star Empire/miembro de OMZM) # Seo Jeong (LOUDers/Trainee) # Chae Lin (MIDAS/Trainee) # Yu Bin (MIDAS/Trainee) # Katherine (Trainee) # Hye Hyeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Su Jin (Magic Fresh/Trainee) # Se Heun (NEXTLEVEL/Trainee) # Yu Dam (Yale/Trainee) # Bo Seon (CGM/Trainee) # Hyun Ju (Nextar/Modelo) # Hae Young (2Able/miembro de A.DE) # Seol A (ECUBE/Trainee) # Cho Shi Yoon (DSP/Trainee) # Seo Hyeung (&August/Trainee) # Kim Tae Ha (Duble Kick/miembro de MOMOLAND) # Si Hyeon (Yuehua/Trainee) # Youn Seo (CUBE/Trainee) # So Hee (The Music Works/miembro de C.I.V.A y I.B.I) # Oh Seo Jung (M&H/Trainee) # Kang Yoon (M2 Project/Trainee) # Hae Rim (Fantagio/miembro de I-Teen Girls) # Ga Eul (Astory/miembro de S*tory) # Risa (Tipping/Trainee) # Jin Hee (Kconic/miembro de BULLDOK) # Se Hee (Kconic/miembro de BULLDOK) # Kimi (Kconic/miembro de BULLDOK) # Hyeong Eun (Kconic/miembro de BULLDOK) # Choo Ye Jin (Fantagio/miembro de I-Teen Girls) # Min Jung (Trainee Individual) # Yeon Kyeong (MIDAS/Trainee) # Jung Min (YAMA&HOTCHICKS/Trainee) # Ha Yi (Cani Star/Trainee) # Su A (YAMA&HOTCHICKS/miembro de SEEART) # Chae Eun (Star Empire/miembro de OMZM) # Kang Si Hyeon (Star Empire/miembro de OMZM) # A Young (Happy Face/ex Trainee) # Hye Min (Trainee Individual/Modelo) # Ahn Ye Seul (MAJESTY/Trainee) # Seo Kyung (Trainee Individual) # Shin (Chorokbaem JunaE&M/miembro de AS 1) # In Sun (OGAM/Solista) # Chan Mi (Duble Kick/Trainee) # Seo Jung (Fantagio/miembro de I-Teen Girls) # Dani (MBK/Trainee) # Kim Ju Na (Music K/Solista) Discografía 'Single' TOP11 Curiosidades *'Mnet' ha invertido aproximadamente $3.4 millones de dólares en este nuevo programa, siendo el segundo mayor presupuesto de todos los programas producidos por esta cadena. *Todas comenzaron a vivir juntas desde el 5 de diciembre. *La segunda presentación de Produce 101 (Con Votación) fue el 27 de diciembre frente a una audiencia de 1,000 personas. *La conferencia de prensa se dio el 21 de enero; en el que se presentaron todas las trainees participantes; así como los mentores y el director del programa. *Kyung Ha, Eun Jin, Lim Hyosun y Kim Hayun no se presentaron en la conferencia de prensa; ya que decidieron abandonar el programa antes. Por lo que en total; el número de participantes se redujo a 97 trainees. *'Produce 101 '''en su primer capitulo fue tendencia en Naver ocupando el #3. *En el capítulo 2 cambiaron los equipos. * So Hye hizo llorar a la entrenadora de baile Baek Yoon Jung al demostrarle que ella también puede lograr bailar. Esto sucedió luego de que Baek Yoon Jung le preguntará a So Hye si en realidad quería ser un idol ya que no mostraba ningún esfuerzo. Al día posterior de esta filmación So Hye con ayuda de su líder SeJeong y las demás chicas se aprendió la coreografía y al ver su esfuerzo Baek Yoon Jung lloró. * '''Irony' de Wonder Girls volvió a las listas de música tras 9 años de ser lanzada gracias al cover que realizaron el equipo de Sejeong. * El 12 de febrero no hubo TOP11 '''en linea , por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 1000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron covers de canciones debut como Into the new world (SNSD), Fire (2NE1), Bad girl good girl (Miss A), Irony (Wonder Girls), etc. * En el capítulo 5 eliminaron a 35 participantes. * El programa obtuvo una audiencia mayor de 3 puntos en su primer episodio, siendo líder en su horario, y esta en el TOP 3 de los programas más vistos de esa semana. * El 25 de febrero se reportó que Kwon Eun Bin debutaría en CLC. Aún así, hasta que no termine su contrato con '''Mnet y sea eliminada de PRODUCE 101 no promocionará con CLC. En el caso de que gane uno de los 11 puestos, esta promocionará 10 meses y más tarde volvería a CLC. * No hubo un ranking general entre el vocal team, dance team y rap team. Solo fue entre ellos como grupo; ya que en la semana siguiente se presentaron con nuevos grupos conformados antes de la eliminación; en el cual cada grupo presentar'a una canción diferente. * El 11 de marzo, se eliminaron 36 participantes. * Se reporto la participación de entrenadores especiales para Produce 101: Wonder Girls: Ye Eun & Yubin, Sistar:Hyorin, 4minute: Gayoon, Girls' Generation Yuri & Sunny, Apink: Hayoung & Chorong. * Somi es la primera trainee en el programa en alcanzar el 100% de los votos online, extraordinariamente esta hazaña se logró el mismo día de su cumpleaños (9 de Marzo). *La cantante JESSIE J compartió en su cuenta de facebook el vídeo en el cual las participantes hacen una presentación con BANG BANG *'YMC Entertainment', casa de artistas como Ailee, Lucky J y Baechigi, estará a cargo del grupo de 11 integrantes. *'PRODUCE 101' puso a cero los votos en el último capítulo. *El grupo antes de ser elegido, recibió numerosas ofertas de publicidad,en ese entonces fueron 7 anuncios, los beneficios de estos se estiman al rededor de un valor de 1,4 billones de won (aproximadamente 1,2 millones de dólares). *Aunque originalmente se planeó que el grupo realice su debut con la canción “Crush” que será presentaba como parte de la final, se ha informado que se ha decidido que el grupo necesitará más tiempo para preparar su concepto y practicar la coreografía. Por ello, “Crush” ha sido cambiada de ser su canción debut a su canción de preparación debut y ellas no realizarán promociones de ella. *Junto a las promociones musicales, el grupo final fue confirmado para aparecer en futuros episodios de “Weekly Idol” y “'Cool Kiz on the Block”' (también conocido como “Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education”). * Chungha fue la encargada de realizar la coreografía de BANG BANG de Jessie J. Chungha también recibió ayuda de Somi. Vale destacar que Chungha ha sido aclamada como una excelente coreografa tanto por el público como por sus profesores. * En el ep 10 Heo Chan Mi fue eliminada quedando en el puesto 26, ella era una fuerte candidata a formar parte del grupo proyecto estando en el 7 y 9 puesto pero su popularidad bajo. * Somi en el 10mo episodio obtuvo de manera arrasadora el primer lugar en los votos, siendo el centro de la presentación final con la canción Bla Bla Bla. * Las 22 concursantes que no fueron eliminadas en el episodio 10 se presentaron en el Guerrilla Concert en Daegu cantando las respectivas canciones que fueron asignadas a los subgrupos creados por el programa. * El grupo lleva como nombre I.O.I ya que se refiere a I'DEAL '''O'F 'I'DOL (IDEAL DE IDOL). Además los fanáticos querían escoger un nombre que fuera similar al programa dónde fueron escogidas las participantes. * El debut oficial del grupo proyecto se realizo el 04 de Mayo del 2016. * I.O.I termino sus actividades como grupo el 22 de enero con un concierto final en el '''Gimnasio Jangchung en Seúl. * I.O.I dijo su último adiós en las redes sociales con una foto de grupo, con la leyenda: “Hasta ahora, este ha sido I.O.I. YES, I LOVE IT! ¡Gracias!” * Su separación oficial fue el 31 de enero del 2017. * Se realizará la versión China del programa versión femenina. SISTAR, Fei de Miss A y Seung Ri de BIGBANG fueron confirmados como mentores. * De las 86 participantes restantes que no ganaron el programa 2 son solistas y otras 28 ya son miembros oficiales de grupos k-pop, por lo que 56 participantes restantes aun siguen siendo trainees. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería PRODUCE 101.jpg Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Temporada 2 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 07-Abril-2017 al - *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11PM (Hora Sur Coreana) *'Número de episodios:' 11 *'Tema de apertura: '''Pick Me (Me,Its Me) Mentores *BoA (MC) *Don Mills (Entrenador de Rap) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Lee Seok Hun (Entrenador Vocal) *Shin Yu Mi (Entrenadora Vocal) Participantes #Kim Jong Hyun (PLEDIS/miembro de NU'EST) #Kang Dong Ho (PLEDIS /miembro de NU'EST) #Hwang Min Hyun (PLEDIS /miembro de NU'EST) #Choi Min Ki (PLEDIS /miembro de NU'EST) #Kim Samuel (Brave / ex miembro de 1PUNCH) #Noh Tae Hyun (Ardor & Able Entertainment / miembro de HOTSHOT) #Ha Sung Woon (Ardor & Able Entertainment / miembro de HOTSHOT) #Kim Sang Gyun (Hunus / miembro de ToppDogg) #Lee In Soo (Trainee independiente / Ex-miembro de A6P / Ex-participante de BOYS24) #Kim Sang Bin (Trainee independiente) # Kim Jae Hwan (Trainee independiente) #Kim Nam Hyung (Show Entertainment / miembro de OFFROAD) #Jung Dong Soo (Show Entertainment / miembro de OFFROAD) #Jang Moon Bok (ONO Entertainment) #Park Ji Hoon (Maroo) #Jung Sae Woon (Starship) #Lee Gwang Hyun (Starship/ Ex-participante de BOYS24) #Kim Tae Woo (Narda Entertainment / Miembro de RionFive) #Lee Woo Jin (Media Line Entertainment) #Ong Seong Woo (Fantagio) #Ahn Hyeong Seop (Yue Hua) # Lee Eui Woong (Yue Hua) # Huang Justin (Yue Hua) # Zhu Zheng Ting (Yue Hua) # Joo Jin Woo (MMO) # Kang Daniel (MMO) # Yoon Ji Seong (MMO) # Kim Dong Hyun (Brand New Music) # Park Woo Jin (Brand New Music) # Lee Dae Hwi (Brand New Music) # Lim Young Min (Brand New Music) # Lai Guan Lin (CUBE) # Yoo Seon Ho (CUBE) # Yeo Hwan Ung (Rainbow Bridge World) # Lee Kun Hee (Rainbow Bridge World) #Lee Woo Jin (CJ Media Line / miembro de The East Light) # Kim Seong Lee (C2K Entertainment) # Bae Jin Young (C9) # Kwon Hyun Bin (YGKplus) # Ryu Ho Yeon (I.ONE Entertainment) # Byun Hyun Min (K-Tigers) # Kim Tae Dong (THEVIBE LABEL) # Ha Min Ho (THEVIBE LABEL) # Seo Sung Hyuk (WH Creative) # Choi Jung Young (STL Entertainment) # Kim Yong Jin (Wings) # Joo Hak Nyeon (Cre.Ker Entertaiment) # Kim Dong Han (OUI Entertainment) # Park Sung Woo (HIM Entertainment) # Kim Tae Min (Han Ahreum Company) # Woo Jin Young (HF Music Company) # Park Woo Dam (HF Music Company) # Takada Kenta (Star Road Entertainment) # Lee Seo Kyu (IT Entertainment / miembro de PureL) # Han Min Ho (IT Entertainment) # Yoo Hoe Seung (FNC Entertainment) # Lee Jun Woo (F.ENT) # Hong Eun Ki (GON Entertainment) # Yoon Hee Seok (Jellyfish Entertainment) # Kim Dong Bin (Kiwi Media Group) Eliminados # Kim Chan Yul (The Jackie Chan Group Korea / miembro de JJCC) # Choi Ha Don (The Jackie Chan Group Korea/miembro de JJCC) # Jung Won Cheol (HF Music Company/ Ex-miembro de A6P) # Jo Yong Geun (HF Music Company) # Choi Jun Young (STL Entertainment / miembro de AFOS) # Yoo Kyung Mok (Total Set Entertainment/ Ex-miembro: B.o.M & BTL ) # Song Dong Myeong (Rainbow Bridge World / miembro de M.A.S 0094) # Lee Gun Min (Rainbow Bridge World) # Choi Jae Woo (Rainbow Bridge World) # Kwon Hyeop (Maroo) # Choi Seung Hyeok (Yue Hua) # Kim Jae Han (MMO) # Choi Tae Woong (MMO) # Choi Dong Ha (Trainee independiente) # Kim Chan (Trainee independiente) # Jo Gyu Min (IMX Entertainment) # Lee Gi Won (2Y Entertainment) # Jang Dae Hyun (OUI Entertainment) # Jo Sung Wook (OUI Entertainment) # Seong Hyun Woo (THEVIBE LABEL) # Yoon Jae Chan (THEVIBE LABEL) # Kim Hyun Woo (YGKplus) # Lee Hoo Lim (YGKplus) # Jeong Hyo Jun (YGKplus) # Yoon Yong Bin (Banana) # Joo Won Tak (2ABLE Company) # Im Woo Hyuk (Blessings / miembro de High Tension) #Yoo Jin Won (Blessing Entertainment) #Jo Jin Hyung (CS) #Kim Do Hyun (Gini Stars Entertainment) # Park Hee Seok (Gini Stars Entertainment) # Wang Min Hyuk (Gini Stars Entertainment) # Jeong Si Hyun (GNI Entertainment) # Choi Hee Soo (I.ONE Entertainment) # Yoo Ho Yeon (I.ONE Entertainment) # Kim Yeon Kuk (I.ONE Entertainment ) # Jung Joong Ji (WAYZ Company) # Lee Ji Han (Pan) '''Discografía' 'Single' TOP11 Curiosidades *Las grabaciones comenzaron el 26 de febrero. *Sus promociones serán a gran escala, nacional e internacional hasta el 28 de diciembre del 2018, ya que tendrán un periodo de duración de mas de un año a comparación del grupo proyecto de la temporada anterior. *En esta segunda temporada, el número de concursantes que han debutado anteriormente ha aumentado significativamente a 27 participantes. *El 9 de marzo todos los trainees tuvieron su primera presentación con la canción Pick Me (Me, It's Me) a través del programa musical "M! Countdown". *El 10 de marzo los perfiles de los 101 concursantes de la 2ª temporada del programa de fueron publicados en la web oficial a las 6 p.m., hora coreana. *Debido a problemas que ocurrieron con su actuar en el pasado, Han Jong Yeon decidió dejar de participar en el programa, antes de que se emitiera el primer capitulo. *Kim Si Hyun y Nam Yoon Sung dejaron de participar en el programa debido a problemas de salud, por lo tanto PRODUCE 101 comenzó con 98 trainees. *Choi Dong Ha rechazo la oportunidad de convertirse en un jugador profesional, por ser un idol y poder participar en el programa. *El 31 de marzo, los participantes del concurso aparecieron en el Gocheok Sky Dome antes de que iniciara un partido de béisbol entre los LG Twins y los Nexen Heroes. Ellos aparecieron y cantaron su tema principal “Pick Me” y por los aplausos recibidos, la multitud estaba claramente impresionada, Ver vídeo *El 7 de abril se realizo un programa especial llamado “Countdown 101” que contó con la participación de Somi, Yoojung y Sohye de I.O.I, en donde mostraron vídeos de audición de los trainees de la nueva temporada que nunca se habían visto, también participaron JeA y Bae Yoon Jung, entrenadoras vocal y de baile de la temporada 1, en el cual relevaron cuales eran sus participantes favoritos y quienes les han llamado mas la atención. *De acuerdo con Good Data Corporation, se reveló el 10 de abril que el programa en su primer capitulo había obtenido la audiencia más alta en la categoría de “no drama” con un 15.32%. *En el primer episodio la entrenadora Kahi no pudo evitar llorar en la presentación de los participantes del grupo NU'EST ella dijo: “''Yo solía ser una aprendiz con ellos, y me siento muy mal viéndolos allá arriba”''. Kim Jong Hyun (miembro de NU'EST) también reveló que después de una primera mirada hacia Kahi, no pudo mirar más porque sentía que también iba a llorar. *Los participantes del Nivel A ,tuvieron un special stage en M!Countdown el 27 de abril. Esto incluyo a los aprendices A después de los resultados de la re-evaluación del episodio del 21 de abril Ver Video *El 28 de abril no hubo 'TOP11 '''en línea, por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 3000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron actuaciones de ''“Sorry Sorry” de Super Junior, “Boy in Luv” de BTS “Replay” de SHINee, “Be Mine” de Infinite etc. *''“Boy in Luv”'' de BTS volvio a las listas musicales despues de las dos presentaciones de los equipos. *El 5 de mayo (capítulo 5) Sohye, Yoojung, Do Yeon y Sohee volvieron al show como MCs especiales!, en donde se anunciaron la clasificación de los concursantes y los primeros 38 eliminados,se revelo que se contaron más de 24 millones de votos entre todos los trainnes. *En el capítulo 5 BoA (MC) aconsejo a los participantes diciendo, “Hubieron muchas veces en las que yo quise renunciar también. Si abandonas tu sueño, nadie más se aferrará a él por ti. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti”.Ella animó a los aprendices concluyendo: “Hay muchos artistas talentosos. Si realmente quieres ser cantante, trabaja tan duro como puedas. La popularidad es voluble, pero la habilidad es lo que la hará sólida” Galería PRODUCE1012.jpg Categoría:Mnet Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC Categoría:KProgramas __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__